


Only You

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loss of Limbs, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake gets Yang to safety following the events of V3E11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Adam is scum.

_Keep running. Keep going. Don’t trip. Adam won’t follow us._ Blake kept a tight hold on Yang while she ran, heading closer to the dormitories where she knew they would be safe, if only for a little bit. Her lungs ached and started to burn under the weight of carrying Yang, but the cost of leaving her behind or staying where Adam could get them was too much. They had to run, had to hide, had to stay safe. Until Blake could figure something out, she had to make sure Yang was okay… as okay as she was going to be with this injury. She had managed to pick up her severed arm for the sake of Yang not having to remake the gauntlet in case she could be helped, but for now, she just needed to make sure they were safe.

By the time they reaches the dorm and made their way up the stairs, Blake was about to collapse. She laid Yang down on her bed, wrapping her arm in a thick towel and tying it off with a belt.

“I’ll be right back, Yang. Don’t worry,” Blake whispered to the still unconscious Yang, running off to the cafeteria to get a bucket of ice for the arm.

Blake made her way back upstairs, hiding the bucket under another towel after taking off the gauntlet. She was able to keep a level head around Yang while bandaging her up because she had to, but still, it was different from the other gore she had seen in the White Fang because this was Yang. This was someone she cared about, _loved_. She shook her head, disgusted with herself at being so transparent around Adam that Yang had taken a hit where she shouldn’t have needed. She set the bucket of ice down, keeping it covered and pulled up a chair to Yang’s bed when she winced. Blood had started to stain her shorts from straining herself with carrying Yang back. While Blake was secretly thankful Adam had used a fire dust sword, the cauterization was starting to pull at the unmarred skin of her stomach. She was certain he had hit her somewhere critical, but now wasn’t the time. Not with Yang---

“Blake?” Yang asked weakly. “What happened?” She cried out in pain when she went to lift her right arm, seeing the towel, soaked with blood from where the cauterization had pulled away from her skin and the belt holding the towel on. “Sweetie, you’re bleeding. Where’s my arm? What’s happening?!” Blake tried to keep her calm, soon finding the only way to was to climb up onto the bed with her. She sat behind Yang, pillowing her head on her thighs and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“Yang, calm down. Please. We need to find a doctor somewhere in this chaos so that we can fix your arm. I put it on ice to keep it fresh, but I wanted to take you somewhere familiar so that you wouldn’t freak out. Please, just stay calm.”

Yang nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath. “I just remember that guy stabbing you and running in to attack him and I passed out. My arm really hurts though.” She held up the gored stump that was left of her right arm. “How bad is it?”

“It could be a lot worse, but he was using a dust sword made of fire. What little blood you see is just what’s oozing out of the cauterization. Same with my stomach. I’m fine. We’re fine. I have you.”

“I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Yang, this isn’t your fault. Adam was going to provoke you into attacking so he could kill you slowly and painfully. He wanted to see me suffer. He’s the reason why I wanted to trust you after the tournament, but I doubted at first. He wasn’t always like that, but I couldn’t see the abuse until after I got out of there.” Blake took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm as she explained. “I had to run, and then I found you. He was going to kill everything I love, starting with you. You were calling for me. He picked you out. Then he would have gone after the others before killing me himself… just because he didn’t have me at his side anymore.”

“Blake?”

“He’s my past. I didn’t want you to be a part of my past just because he’s some jealous partner who can’t stand me leaving. I chose to leave. I chose Beacon. I chose _you_.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, looking down at Yang and biting her lip. “Nothing will make me change that because you’re too important to me to lose to a controlling, manipulative man who gradually changed before my eyes. I want you to be part of the future I build.”

“Blake?” Yang repeats, reaching up with her left hand to brush the tears away from Blake’s eyes as she saw them start to fall. “I’m always going to be a part of your future. My life isn’t complete without you there with me. I was so worried when Weiss told me you went after an Alpha. I was so afraid.” She winced in pain as she moved to sit up so that she faced Blake. “I was so afraid that I would lose you that I didn’t care what happened to me so long as you were safe… and when I saw you weren’t safe, when he stabbed you, that’s when I knew he had to die. You’re worth it.” Yang leaned in, pressing her forehead to Blake’s. “He can’t destroy everything you love when I refuse to die. He won’t bring me down. Not when I have you.” Blake’s tears started again as she grabbed Yang by the cheeks and pulled their lips together, kissing her like she had wanted to so many times before now. Yang brought her left hand to Blake’s face, wiping away what tears she could. “I’ll never try to control you because I love you. You’re your own person and I never want to change that.” Yang pulls Blake in to hug her, hissing when she brushed what was left of her right arm against Blake as she pulled her close. “You don’t have to say it back, but I’ve wanted to tell you for months. I just never could find the right time.”

Blake pulled away from Yang a little wincing and pressing her fingers to her stomach. They came back red and more of her shorts were stained with blood. “I think we both need a doctor at this point.” Blake got up from the bed, finding another towel and holding it to her stomach. “I just don’t know where we would go is the thing. Do you think you can walk?”

Yang nods, standing up from the bed before sitting back down. “Or maybe not.” Yang squeezed her eyes shut in pain, the lack of balance throwing her off a little. “Do you want to stay here a while? Tell Weiss where we are so they can come get us and hopefully get us the medical attention we need. I don’t really think either of us should be up more than we have to.” Yang waved Blake back over to her bunk, letting her crawl to the inside so that Yang could pull her close with her left arm.

Blake kept pressure on the towel at her stomach, closing her eyes before pulling out her scroll.

“Weiss, Yang and I need help. We’re both injured badly because of that… Alpha. We need help. Badly. We’re at the dorm in our room. Come find us, quickly.” Blake wiped the blood off the screen, putting pressure on her stomach wound and hoping the bleeding wasn’t creeping to internal.

“We need to stay awake,”  Yang whispered into her ear. “Just in case.”

Blake nodded in agreement, turning onto her side to face Yang and hold onto her. “How did it become you taking care of me, when I carried your unconscious body here?”

“Because you were strong for me and now it’s time for me to be strong for you. Blake, you don’t have to hold everything in. I’m not going to leave because your crazy ex cut my arm off. I am however going to kill him so he can never hurt you again.”

“Yang, you don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to. He shouldn’t have hurt you in the first place both with stabbing you and hurting me. That’s not love.” Yang touched their foreheads together, not kissing her this time, but closing her eyes and listening to the sound of her breathing.

“I just want him gone so I never have to see him again. Whatever way I have to do that, so I can trust people again because him just being around just makes that so hard. He makes me sick.” Blake took in a ragged breath, trying to wipe him from her mind.

“Blake, sweetie, then don’t from here on, it’s us. Partners, Friends. Whatever you want us to be. We found each other in the forest for a reason at the start of this school year for a reason and I won’t let this change that. We found each other for a reason, just remember that.” Yang pulled Blake close, kissing her forehead. “I’m not going to leave you so long as you need me.”

“I can’t think of a single day where I haven’t needed you, Yang.” Blake’s words were muffled into Yang’s chest, finding it hard to look at her when she was expressing a part of herself that she had kept locked away for so long.

“Then don’t think about that. Think about how many more days we’re going to have where we do need each other. Sitting and eating together. Fighting Grimm. Becoming Huntresses together. I’ll be at your side for as long as you want me to be there.” Yang tucked Blake’s head under her chin, rubbing her back. “We’re going to be okay. We’ll get through this.”

The two of them laid there for a while, listening to each other breathe. Blake reached up to pet Yang’s hair with her free hand. Blake was thankful for the kind words and assurances, but she wanted to see it, not just hear it.

“When we make it through this, and we’re both recovering, if you love me like you say you do, I want to see it. Because I love you too, but I’m not sure if I’m ready for it just yet. Like I said, trust is important.” Blake leaned back enough, kissing Yang softly. “I don’t just want the words. I want the actions behind it too. I’ll also help you in any way I can in order to get your arm fixed or a prosthetic attached.” Blake wanted to just jump into it, but she let herself hold back.

“For you, I would fix the moon and destroy all the Grimm to prove that I would do anything for you.” Yang returned the kiss, keeping it just as soft as the one Blake gave her, easing into it slowly.

“You’d do that anyway just because you like fighting Grimm.”

“Hey, You gotta do what you love.” Blake blushed at Yang’s comment, looking away from her for a moment when she heard the doorknob rattle and the parade of people come in to see them cuddling on the bed.

“Well, if I knew I would be interrupting, I would have called first.” Weiss took in the surroundings. Yang’s lack of arm, the bloody towel on Blake’s stomach. “Coco! Call an ambulance. Maybe two.” She turned back to the pair on the bed, shooing out Sun and Neptune making catcalls at them. “I was wondering how long it would take you two.”

“We’re still working on that part,” Blake said as she blushed.

“Don’t worry though, this changes nothing for us as a team.” Yang grinned at Weiss.

“Oh, can we make sure that bucket comes with us?” Blake asked. “We’ll need it. At least I hope it’ll still be useful. Otherwise, we might have to talk to General Ironwood.”

“Metal arm? Hell yeah. Talk about packing a punch.”

 


End file.
